halloween_the_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynda Van Der Klok
Lynda Van Der Klok is a supporting character in Halloween The TV Series. Lynda's personality is almost identical to her counterpart in the original film. She is seen as the pretty, laid back, cheerleader. Biography Lynda was born in Haddonfield, Illnois, USA on the 16th January 2001. She is an only child and is in an on/off relationship with Bob. On Halloween 2018 she is seen cheering at a school football game and can be seen to be the head cheerleader. Later that day she and Laurie are seen waiting on Annie coming back from band practice and she complains that she has to learn 4 new cheers for the next day. She is walking home with Laurie and Annie when they see Michael Myers speeding in a car. They joke about him being Todd Levi and how Lynda 'done him twice'. Lynda later bursts into Laurie's house and tells Laurie that the guy in the car has been stalking her and she calls him a 'paedophile'. She then asks Laurie what her plans are for the night and if she can 'talk' with Bob in Tommy's house when he's asleep but Laurie refuses. Later that night she is seen pulling up to Lindsay's house with Bob in his white van, which she describes as a 'Child magnet' ,sarcastically. Bob then carries her into the house. Lynda and Bob check the place out after Annie not answering her phone. Lynda then rings Laurie who says Annie is with Warren and Lindsay is with her and Tommy. Lynda then tells Bob the 'good' news and they run up the stairs laughing and taking their shirts off. We see shapes under the covers then see Lynda and Bob come out from underneath. Lynda jokingly tells Bob he's 'the worst she'd ever had' and laughs. she then asks Bob to get her a beer and jokingly shoves him out of the bed. A few minutes later she sees Bob wearing a sheet over his head and covering his body, she then asks him to come over and give her the beer. He stands still for a few minutes and shw gets fed up so she takes out her phone and calls Laurie. As soon as Laurie is on the line Michael walks over to Lynda and crushes her face with the beer. Laurie then replies telling her to stop calling her during her 'seshes'. Afterward Laurie discovers Lynda's body along with Annie's, Bob's, Warren's and Vic's. Her corpse is later seen getting her corpse zipped up in a bodybag. She is later seen in nightmares in seasons 2, 4 and 5. Behind the scenes * She has two alternate death scene where she gets stabbed in the face multiple times and getting strangled with a phone cord as a homage to the original movie, Lynda would then,"What is this, 1978?" Again a homage to the release year of the original film. * P.J Soles played Lynda in the original Halloween and played Norma Watson in Carrie (1976). Chloë Grace Moretz who plays Lynda in the TV series played Carrie White in the Carrie remake (2013). | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}